


wonwoo & his very non-imaginary boyfriend

by chanyeonot



Series: wonwoo & his very non-imaginary boyfriend [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ...i'll possibly be writing more??, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, M/M, i highkey LOVED writing this, jun is me w mingyu, soon & jun are whack, wonwoo is just so Done w his bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeonot/pseuds/chanyeonot
Summary: wonwoo has a boyfriend, he actually really does, but his best friends just won't believe himor: soonyoung and junhui are convinced wonwoo made up a boyfriend to save himself from his single lonely shame but wonwoo gets to prove them wrong





	wonwoo & his very non-imaginary boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like less than 36 hours WOW i don't think i've ever written anything so fast. i hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> also can somebody tell me why all my titles are so long??

“So,” Soonyoung says, and Wonwoo groans. His best friend’s only said one word and Wonwoo already knows, he fucking _knows_ , what’s coming next. Soonyoung totally realizes this but he goes ahead and asks anyway, “How’s the boyfriend doing?”

Wonwoo glares at his best friend, who’s just looking down at his noodles thoughtfully. “He’s existing,” Wonwoo grits out. The smaller man makes a quiet noise of acknowledgment, and Wonwoo’s one strike away from losing his marbles.

Junhui plops his tray down on the table and must see the look on their youngest friend’s face because he grins and and asks, “Are we talking about Won’s imaginary boyfriend?”

Wonwoo bangs his head onto the table. Both Junhui and Soonyoung cackle, but their best friend just groans again.

See, today started off as a good day. Soonyoung had let his roommate (Wonwoo) sleep in past eight a.m., Jeonghan’s boyfriend had come over to cook pancakes for the whole house (it’s the only meal he can actually make, but he makes it _well_ ), Seungcheol and Jihoon had brought their new foster kitten over to meet the gang, and Junhui had detached from his girlfriend to join Soonyoung and Wonwoo at the nearby mall’s food court. The latter two had gone for the dependably undependable Panda Express but Junhui had never been able to stomach such an atrocious excuse for Chinese food so he ended up stuck in the line at Chick-fil-a instead. The two best friends had zeroed in on an empty table near the little enclosed kids’ playground and waited for their other third to arrive with his fried chicken sandwich.

But then Soonyoung, of _course_ , had to go and ruin it. “Yeah,” the little fucker smiles. “I was just checking in on how he’s doing.”

Wonwoo raises his head just long enough to spit a venomous “fuck you” at Soonyoung.

“Ooh,” Junhui clucks. “Trouble in paradise?”

Wonwoo just groans again.

“Remind me, how did you two meet?” Soonyoung inquires as he traps a clump of greasy noodles between his chopsticks.

They’ve been over this. They’ve been over this _so many fucking times_ , and Wonwoo’s honestly getting sick of it. “We met at the beach last summer,” he says, and both Soonyoung and Junhui snort.

“The beach, right,” Junhui snickers.

Wonwoo’s well aware of how ridiculous it sounds. Jeon Wonwoo, token ghost friend, certified uncooked chicken, at the _beach_? Yes, crazy, he knows. But Bohyuk had just graduated high school and he’d wanted to take a family trip to the beach, and so Wonwoo had slathered up in so much sunscreen he could’ve been mistaken for a marshmallow and had gone out to brave the deathly UV rays. The two week long trip ended up being one of the best things to ever happen to him, as a group of college kids had picked the same days to visit and Wonwoo had been blessed with eye candy the whole time. He’d also caught the attention of one particularly cute boy with tan skin and really strong arms and yeah, the circumstances during which they met are a bit hard to believe, but they _did meet_.

“Soon-ah, do you remember his name?” Junhui takes a massive bite out of his chicken sandwich. “It was something like Mingpu, was it not?”

Soonyoung nods vehemently, the noodles sticking out of his mouth flopping along with his head. “Yes,” he says once he’s slurped them all down. “That’s it. Mingpu.”

“It’s _Mingyu_ , you assholes.” Wonwoo sighs exasperatedly. He is so _done_ with these two morons.

“Nah,” Soonyoung counters, more noodles already on the way to his mouth. “It was definitely Mingpu.”

Wonwoo stabs at his own food with wooden chopsticks. “I’ve literally shown you pictures of him,” he points out. When he’s just given blank, confused stares, he huffs. “There’s no way you guys forgot. I showed you when we were walking to stats―you were drinking coffee, remember Soonyoung? You spit it out all over me when you saw the picture and you ruined the only white shirt I own.” Soonyoung’s face scrunches up like he’s thinking really hard. “And Jun, you said you’d call him daddy any day―even though you’re like straight or whatever and I’m still not sure how I feel about you calling my boyfriend a daddy.”

Junhui makes a squawking noise that Wonwoo assumes is a sound of understanding. “First, I’m _bisexual_ , which apparently your gay ass can’t understand. _Two_ , the guy in that picture you showed us was one hundred percent daddy material. No daddy kink necessary to see that.”

Soonyoung hums loudly through his noodle-filled mouth, signalling he has something to say. Wonwoo and Junhui wait for him to swallow. “I remember that! Yeah, there’s no way that hot piece of ass is your boyfriend. Who do you think you are, Choi Minho?”

“Mm, Choi Minho,” Junhui murmurs appreciatively, taking a long sip from his Coke before releasing the straw with a satisfied _ahhh_. “The real daddy.”

Wonwoo stares at the two guys sitting across from him. Two guys he―for some ungodly reason―calls his best friends. Literally what the _fuck_. “You guys are both absolute _idiots_.”

Junhui looks at him like he just sprouted a second head. “And you’re fucking _blind_ if you can’t see that Choi Minho is the one daddy to rule them all.”

Wonwoo gapes. “I actually cannot believe you just referenced one of the most classic book series of all time to say _that_.”

“Really?” Soonyoung snorts. “I can.”

Junhui drops his hand onto the table in an attempt to bring the conversation back to him. The noise of it gets lost in the delighted screams of the children playing close to them and the general din of the food court, but Wonwoo still gets the point. “Look,” Junhui says. “The important thing is that the dude in the picture you showed us was really hot.”

“Yes, I know,” Wonwoo says like he’s talking to a five year old. “That’s my _boyfriend_.”

Soonyoung reaches across the table to place a hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “And I’m dating Seokmin,” he says grimly.

“You _wish_ ,” the younger man scoffs.

“Exactly.”

All Wonwoo can do is stare at the sympathetic frown on Soonyoung’s face in sheer disbelief. And when Junhui’s just mirroring the same expression, he groans ( _again_ ) and drops his head back onto the table. He’ll be surprised if he doesn’t have a bruise on his forehead by the end of the day.

The problem is that he just doesn’t know what he can _do_. He’s shown them pictures of Mingyu, told them all about him, about how they met and how Mingyu asked him out five days into the trip. He told them about how when the time came to part and Wonwoo had to return to his own university all the way across the country, Mingyu had told him he wanted to stay in touch. And he told them that they’d met up several times halfway between Seoul and Changwon throughout the rest of the summer and the fall semester and then they’d spent New Years together when Wonwoo went home for the holidays. He told them that Mingyu asked him to be his boyfriend right when the clock struck midnight and he _knows_ he gets this stupid smile on his face every time he talks about it so he can’t understand why Soonyoung and Junhui won’t just fucking _believe_ him.

“It’s okay, Won, really,” Junhui consoles him. “You’ll find a man someday.”

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything because, contrary to what his friends believe (Wonwoo has no fucking clue _why_ they think this), he’s not a masochist. If they’re just going to keep being jerks about it then he’s not going to drag it out―there’s nothing he can do except groan and pray that better friends will drop out of the sky.

Thankfully Soonyoung changes the subject, asking Junhui something about his classes. When Wonwoo feels like he’s finally capable of looking at his best friends without wanting to strangle them, he lifts his head up and joins in the conversation.

The rest of the afternoon goes wonderfully―god, even though they’re really dumb and dumber sometimes, Wonwoo does remember how much he actually loves his best friends―until Junhui dares Soonyoung to go down the slide in the kids’ playground and they end up getting chased out of the food court by mall security, much to the children’s entertainment. Wonwoo laughs so hard he can’t breathe and Soonyoung and Junhui talk smack about how they totally could’ve decked those decorative mall cops like that hadn’t just been squealing ten seconds ago, and Wonwoo really wishes they could meet Mingyu.

 

―

 

 _“No,”_ Wonwoo hisses, and he can feel himself getting worked up about the situation already. “They don’t believe you exist! They literally think that I made you up because I’m that despera―stop laughing, Mingyu! It’s not funny!”

Through his screen, Wonwoo can see Mingyu trying to stifle his laughter with the back of his hand. _Trying_ being the key word because when he shifts back on his bed a few snickers slip out between his fingers. “It’s a little funny,” the boy says, a big rumbling laugh catching in Wonwoo’s phone speakers.

They’re FaceTiming like they do every night (except the nights when Wonwoo accidentally falls asleep at six p.m. or when Mingyu goes out with his friends), and it’s wonderful. If Wonwoo was asked, he probably wouldn’t even think of denying that talking to Mingyu and seeing his face is definitely his favorite part of the day. Because Mingyu’s fucking incredible and he always makes Wonwoo smile. Except on days like this, where Wonwoo wishes he could reach through his phone and shake his stupid boyfriend’s big, broad, handsome shoulders.

“No, it’s really not―oh my god stop fucking _laughing_ , Mingyu, I swear―”

Mingyu doesn’t stop, but he does calm himself down enough to ask, “You’ve shown them pictures, right?”

“Yes!”

“And they still don’t believe you?”

“No!”

“And why, again, are you so opposed to introducing me through a video chat?”

Wonwoo frowns. Mingyu’s brought up this point several times already―every time this subject comes up, actually (read: every time _Wonwoo_ brings it up, because he’s good at holding grudges)―but Wonwoo always shoots it down. “It’s just not the same,” he explains. “They won’t get the full… Mingyu Effect, you know?” He adjusts the pillows behind his head, and Mingyu looks like he has no idea what Wonwoo’s talking about. “Like, seeing you on a screen isn’t the same as seeing you in person.”

Mingyu laughs. “Are you trying to say that they won’t be able to appreciate how hot I am through the low quality video image?”

“No,” Wonwoo grumbles. “They won’t be able to see your height either.” When Mingyu just laughs harder, he rushes to cover himself. “Or everything else! Like your smile and your sparkling personality and―oh my god, when you meet Jun will you shake his hand so hard it breaks?”

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu chuckles. “You’re so cute.”

And Wonwoo blushes, because _ugh._

“No, I’m actually so serious,” he says when he recovers, carefully stressing every syllable. “Please break Jun’s hand.”

“I’m not going to break your best friend’s hand, Woo.”

“He really deserves it.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes. “I’m not doing it, baby, just accept it. Can we please talk about something else now?”

Wonwoo mutters something under his breath but complies anyway. According to his watch it’s almost ten p.m. anyway, and Mingyu prefers to not stay up past eleven on nights when he doesn’t have to. So the older man asks how Mingyu’s doing in his child psych class because he remembers Mingyu mentioning that professor’s been giving him a hard time. Their conversation ends up winding around to them telling each other funny stories from their childhood, and Mingyu nearly has a heart attack when Wonwoo says he’s never seen The Princess Bride. “We have to watch it when we see each other again,” he demands with utmost conviction, and Wonwoo can only agree.

Mingyu falls asleep three minutes after eleven and Wonwoo smiles at his cute squished face for a little while before ending the call and plugging his phone into the outlet beside his bed. He closes his eyes to the echoing sound of his boyfriend’s soft snores and he dreams about cuddling with him while they marathon all of Mingyu’s favorite movies.

 

―

 

Wonwoo’s waiting in line at one of the busiest campus coffee shops on a Thursday morning when his phone suddenly starts buzzing in his pocket. The vibration startles him, and he jumps a fraction before pulling the device out and clicking the green accept button once his eyes catch the caller ID.

“Wonwoo!” a familiar deep voice rushes out before Wonwoo can even open his mouth to say hello.

“Yes? Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s _wonderful_!” Mingyu exclaims on the other end. Up at the counter, a barista calls out a customer’s name and the line moves forward a step. If they keep at this pace, Wonwoo should still have at least several minutes before it’s his turn to order. “So I had this big project assigned for spring break in my EC Language Development class but my professor has to deal with some unexpected personal issues―okay, that’s not really wonderful, but the point is that he pushed the whole thing back!”

“Oh Mingyu, that’s great!” Wonwoo murmurs enthusiastically, doing his best to convey his happiness for his boyfriend without disturbing any of the other customers. The girl in front of him gives him a slightly miffed side eye and he turns away so his shoulder’s between them.

“Yeah! So now my spring break’s totally free!”

Ah, that’s right. It’s already nearing April, so spring break is just around the corner. Wonwoo’s probably going to spend his crying over all the tests he has the next week because practically all of his professors are hellbent on watching him crumble in front of their eyes. But if Mingyu can have a peaceful spring break, that’s more than enough for Wonwoo.

“I’m so excited for you,” he says with a smile.

On the other end, Mingyu clucks his tongue. “You know what that _means_ , right?”

Oh. Wonwoo had not, in fact, picked up on any implication underlying Mingyu’s new freedom. “Uh. You get to sleep in?”

“Baby,” Mingyu deadpans, and Wonwoo can almost feel the exasperation dripping from his voice. “It means I can come visit you!”

Wonwoo halts mid-step, the shock of the possibility slamming into him full force. _Mingyu_ , come visit _him_? The whole idea is absolutely thrilling, but the first response that comes out of Wonwoo’s mouth is, “But your spring break’s a week before mine.” Of fucking course, his brain has to go straight to _logistics_. “I’ll have classes the whole time!”

“Oh don’t worry about that,” Mingyu easily dismisses. There’s something a little more sheepish in his tone when he adds, “I’ve actually always kind of wanted to walk you to your classes and all that sort of stuff.”

Wonwoo just about breaks down in tears right there in the middle of the coffee shop. His heart clenches because _god_ , his boyfriend is so damn _precious_.

“You would want me to come, right? I mean I don’t have to if you think I’d be too botherso―”

“Oh no no no Gyu, of course I want you to come. I honestly can’t think of anything I’d love more.”

It’s so fucking obvious Mingyu’s beaming when he declares, “It’s decided then! I’m going to spend my whole spring break with you so you better get ready.”

“I can’t wait.” The irritable girl in front of him is ordering, so Wonwoo tries to collect all his emotions enough to resemble anything other than a sickeningly lovestruck boy. “I’m about to order coffee so I have to hang up, but I seriously can’t wait Mingyu. We’ll talk more details later, okay?”

“Okay,” Mingyu agrees instantly. “Enjoy your coffee!”

“Thanks,” Wonwoo laughs. “Talk to you soon, Gyu.”

“Talk to you then!”

Wonwoo manages to recite his usual order over the elated knotting in his chest, and the hot coffee that rushes down his throat a few minutes later only adds to the warmth in the pit of his stomach.

 

―

 

The first Saturday of Mingyu’s spring break finds Soonyoung sitting on the couch playing Mario Kart and Junhui looking mildly disgusted as he slaps half a jar of nutella onto a piece of toast. Jeonghan left earlier to go on a lunch date with Joshua, which meant his other flatmates were flying blind in terms of feeding themselves―it’s the weekend and nobody has the energy to even leave the apartment, but they also don’t want to _starve_. Junhui had offered to prepare a nutella-with-toast for Wonwoo too, but the younger was too nervous to eat anything.

 

big baby ♡: i’m here!!!

big baby ♡: apt 117, right?

small baby ♡: yes!

 

The doorbell rings a second later and Wonwoo’s already dashing to the door before Junhui can order him to go see who it is. His hand stills on the doorknob after he skids around the corner, and he takes a deep breath. His best friends have no idea who’s about to be staying with them for the next week, and Wonwoo hasn’t even seen said person in weeks. He’s okay, he’s calm, he’s got this. He takes one more steadying breath before opening the door.

And _fuck_ , he sure does _not_ have this, because the sight that greets him knocks all the air right back out of his lungs.

Mingyu, Kim Mingyu, is standing in the hallway outside their apartment, dark hair smoothed back and honey skin glowing in the light seeping in through the building’s windows. He’s wearing a white T-shirt and ripped jeans ( _really_ ripped jeans―his thick thigh muscles are on clear display dear god) and he basically looks like all of Wonwoo’s dreams come true. A huge smile breaks out over the taller’s face and Wonwoo practically tackles him in a hug. Mingyu grunts a little under the attack but wraps his arms around Wonwoo almost instantly, only allowing the older to pull back far enough to plant a searing kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “God, I missed you so much,” Wonwoo murmurs, and Mingyu just laughs before kissing him again. Wonwoo sighs happily; it’s been too long since he’s felt like this, so purely delighted and overjoyed and content.

“Who’s there, Won?” Junhui calls from the kitchen, and Mingyu pulls away to look in the direction of the voice. He raises an inquisitive brow at Wonwoo, who smiles brighter and rests a hand on Mingyu’s chest.

“Junhui,” he says quietly. “Soonyoung’s on the couch.” He drops his hand down to Mingyu’s and tugs on it gently. “Come on, you’ve got to meet them.”

He leads the younger into the living room, which is in the direct line of sight of the kitchen as well. Wonwoo clears his throat and Junhui’s the one who looks over first, Soonyoung quickly pausing his video game and jerking his attention over when Junhui releases a strangled gasp. They’re in front of Wonwoo and Mingyu in seconds, both staring at the latter like they’re staring at a unicorn. Or God, maybe, what the fuck―they’re literally _ogling_ at his boyfriend.

“Holy shit,” Soonyoung whispers.

“No fucking way,” Junhui mimics him. The Mario Kart pause menu soundtrack sounds almost comical behind the sheer shock rolling off the duo.

When Wonwoo glances at Mingyu’s face, he finds an alarmed expression that tells him the younger wasn’t expecting this kind of greeting. Although Wonwoo himself is generally enjoying counting all the teeth in his best friends’ mouths, he figures he should probably save his boyfriend. So he reaches out and shakes Soonyoung’s shoulder which makes him bump into Junhui and the two seem to jolt out of their daze.

“I’m Kwon Soonyoung,” says Soonyoung as he takes ahold of Mingyu’s hand and bows profusely. “I’m Wonwoo’s best friend.”

“Wen Junhui,” the eldest says next, repeating Soonyoung’s gestures. “Wonwoo’s other best friend.” Wonwoo watches closely but it doesn’t look like Mingyu even _tries_ to break Junhui’s hand.

“Kim Mingyu,” the man of the hour (day, week, Wonwoo’s whole life) introduces himself with his charming smile. “I’m Wonwoo’s boyfriend.”

Soonyoung and Junhui absolutely lose their shit, and Wonwoo basks in the slew of curses and questions they bombard at both Mingyu and himself.

“I _told_ you he was real, you dipshits,” he just _has_ to say, and his best friends blow up all over again. Wonwoo only smirks and grips onto Mingyu’s hand a little tighter. He never really imagined he’d find so much pleasure in this―which is a total _lie_ , honestly―but whatever he _had_ imagined, this is so much better.

They all help carry Mingyu’s suitcase and backpacks to Wonwoo’s room, and when the youngest catches sight of the sad piece of toast being suffocated by nutella on the kitchen counter, he takes it into his own hands to make them all lunch. “It’s my way of saying thank you for letting me intrude,” Mingyu explains after Wonwoo tells him that it’s completely justified to let Thing 1 and Thing 2 starve in favor of cuddling.

“You’re not intruding,” Wonwoo mumbles back, but Mingyu just kisses his nose and begins preparing all the ingredients he needs.

If Soonyoung and Junhui weren’t already sold on Mingyu based on his killer looks and adorable personality, they definitely were after tasting the grilled cheeses he made for them. Even Wonwoo was impressed―he’d eaten countless grilled cheeses before, but there was something just so especially _delicious_ about the ones Mingyu cooked.

“Never let him go,” Soonyoung tells Wonwoo through a mouthful of cheese and bacon and spices.

Wonwoo catches his boyfriend’s eyes. “I don’t plan on it,” he says, and Mingyu blushes.

“Feed me forever, daddy,” Junhui practically moans around an enormous bite. Wonwoo yelps and slaps his shoulder so hard the sound echoes around the apartment and Soonyoung laughs so hard he chokes. Mingyu just smiles.

When Jeonghan and Joshua return later on in the evening, they both fawn over the new man too in an equally but uniquely embarrassing way.

“Wah, so big and handsome!” Jeonghan cries as he runs his hands up and down Mingyu’s upper arms. Wonwoo cringes. “How did you manage to fall for our shy antisocial Wonwoo-ah?”

“Oh fuck off, hyung,” Wonwoo groans.

“You’re a very good-looking man,” Joshua seconds, and Wonwoo can’t figure out why he feels like Mingyu’s meeting his parents for the first time instead of his roommate and his boyfriend. It’s a little freaky, but he guesses he’s mostly just glad Mingyu’s being received so well.

Jeonghan and Junhui want to invite the entire friend group over to meet Mingyu, but Wonwoo immediately squawks and starts pushing his boyfriend towards his bedroom. “No, no, no, absolutely not,” he chants, ignoring the way his friends whine. “Mingyu has had a long day and he needs to rest. He can meet everyone else later.”

They all call out goodnights after the couple, and Wonwoo sighs in relief when the door finally shuts behind them. He can’t wait to see the look on Jihoon’s face when he has to quite literally tilt his head all the way back to see Mingyu’s face, sure, but Mingyu doesn’t need to deal with any more of Wonwoo’s batshit crazy friends (especially not Seokmin) tonight.

“Thanks, babe,” Mingyu says as he smiles and kisses Wonwoo’s hair. Because he’s tall and he can do that and Wonwoo loves it. “Your friends are a little wild.”

“And incredibly inappropriate,” Wonwoo huffs. “I’m sorry for basically every word Jun said to you today.”

Mingyu laughs. “It’s alright.” He wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s waist and buries his face in the crook of the smaller man’s neck. “Hey, what do you say to getting ready for bed and watching all the movies you missed out on as a child?”

Wonwoo’s chuckle gets cut off by the gentle press of lips against the skin at the base of his neck. “Mm, sounds perfect,” he murmurs, and Mingyu draws away to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

They fall asleep somewhere between the third and fifth movie, wrapped up in each other and Wonwoo’s five thousand blankets.

Wonwoo wakes up to Mingyu curled around him like a koala and if he enjoys the chorus of incredulous exclamations that follow them around all day a little too much, can he really be blamed? (They actually hang around him all week―nearly all of Wonwoo’s classmates freak out when they see a ridiculously attractive person kiss the introverted and generally off-putting guy who sits at the back of the room goodbye at the start of class, and that’s kind of just the icing on Wonwoo’s cake.) His supposedly “imaginary” boyfriend is real, obviously, but more importantly he’s _here_ , with Wonwoo, for the whole week, and Wonwoo couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) that food court is modeled after the one at the mall near my house,, i played in that lil playground thing so much as a kid omg i was so sad when i outgrew it
> 
> 2) i'm also aware that handshaking isnt really a thing in sk but i can Guarantee mr kim mingyu has the firmest handshake™
> 
> 3) i'm REALLY thinking about writing more works in this verse and by "really thinking" i mean i'm definitely going to so yeaaahhh maybe look forward to those?
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
